


Dawn

by aquaunderlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is going tru it, Bokuto is mesmerizing being, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moon Gazing, They love each other, follows cannon, hugs are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaunderlight/pseuds/aquaunderlight
Summary: Dawn is his favorite time of the day.A special time, a time for them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplerushes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplerushes/gifts).



> Inspiration for this work was soft and tender moments od love in life, bokuto with his hair down, and Skyrim soundtrack( idk how it happened but those relaxing songs just hit close to home). This is my first fic ever and I hope you enjoy it😊.

Bokuto Koutarou is undeniably a star. Ever since the first time Keiji saw him play he felt that the one year older boy was special. That moment is what made one big internal change in Keiji.  
~  
Keiji was a smart kid, he never really had any problems and he did volleyball just because.

Watching someone so awe-inspiring as Bokuto Koutarou lit a flame in him that he didn't know had existed. That flame meant many things and he was aware of all of them, except for one. But that didn't last for too long. Soon enough he became a high schooler and an amazing one at that, being a first-year and a setter for the Fukurodani ace. The same ace that made such a big impact on him, the ace that now has many more faces to him and the ace that feels already like a family. With their personalities being miles different from each other they somehow made a perfect pair off and on the court. They just fit and it always warmed Keiji's heart. Konoha would often point out that even though Bokuto is the older one it feels like he's under the younger control. He knows that Konoha is just joking because every single member of their team has undying respect and love for their ace and captain, but Keiji would always politely disagree.  
Well, yeah first thing that meets outsiders eye is this wild, strong, cheerful beast of an owl with occasional mood swing on the court, but once you get to know him personally it doesn't take long to see that Bokuto carries special energy with him. He is aware of all of his good and bad sides. He is analytical of himself, hard-working, smart and he is always improving himself. With that much energy and spirit around him, a small portion of people would see the quiet air around him.  
~  
Bokuto was always close with Kuroo. The Nekoma Capitan/middle blocker just clicked with Bokuto that they instantly became best buds. When Keiji was the first year, Bokuto introduced him to Kuroo when they were at the Tokyo training camp. Keiji found himself talking to Kuroo more then he imagined but he enjoyed it.  
The first time he was made aware of this quiet air around Bokuto was just in the middle of one of their nerdy conversations. Kuroo was talking about the book he recently read as a recommendation to Keiji but he stopped in the middle of the sentence. The view before them was a sight to see, Kozume scolding Bokuto while the other was whining. But what made Kuroo pause wasn't that but what came next. Bokuto left the court for a second to ask their coach for a piece of paper and a pen. After he was given was he asked for he came back to where Kozume was and they sat down and started a serious conversation with a lot of writing involved. Bokutos expression was serious and stern, his brows a bit frowned. Keiji thought he was cool and cute at the same time. " Now that is something interesting, who would've guessed that Kenma would be a source of his new discovery". Keiji learned a new side of his beloved ace that day.  
~  
The second time he discovered the solitude side of Bokuto was also at the training camp. Now a second year, Keiji felt more mature and more worthy of his position. He felt like their ace could count on him even more now. All it took to confirm that, was one special evening.  


It was 3:40 am and nature was calling but when he opened his eyes the futon next to his was empty. Eyes heavy with sleep plus bad eyesight didn't exactly help in finding where Bokuto was in a pitch-black room full of tired teenagers. Once he was back from the bathroom more awake and equipped with glasses he saw a peaceful shadow on the veranda. He got close to the veranda as quiet as possible so he could see his star clearly. His hair was down and he was looking at the night sky, calm and unmoving. Something warm enveloped his heart in that second and that wasn't the first time either. Keiji kinda chose to ignore this warm feeling that blossomed every time he saw Bokuto. He was happy with just being allowed to be this close to him, just with this small privilege of setting for him these two years. But he would lie if he said that longing for something more didn't exist. He and Bokuto were close, he just wished they were closer. The night breeze was warm and a bit chilly, it was relaxing. At that moment, Bokuto changed his expression from serious and thinking one to one full of content.  
"Glory of life" is the name that Bokuto has for these small joys, Keiji recalled. His heart already filled with such tender affection turned to pudding that instant. The tranquility of the situation was put to the end when Keiji looked at the clock and it showed 4 am. With a sight, he calmed himself to call Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san it's 4 am, we have to get up early for practice tomorrow". he said in a whisper. Bokuto still had his eyes closed but made it clear that he was listening with a nod. " Just five more minutes Akaashi" he slowly opened his eyes" look how beautiful the night is. I would love it if you want to keep me company for just a few more minutes". The soft and caring tone in which Bokuto talked to Keiji just now made him shiver. Before he looked him in the eyes, he had to compose himself a bit. He was burning up. When he locked his eyes with Bokuto's all that calming seemed pointless because the look that he was given was so tender that Keijis knees almost went gave up. It ached. He swallowed the lump in his throat and said: " But only a few minutes Bokuto-san it will be dawn soon ". The smile he got was that genuine wide smile that everyone loved, but not everyone got the next line: "Thank you Akaashi , you are the best, I mean it." His voice still so soft, Keiji felt special at that moment. He allowed himself to hope more than he normally would.

  
"Now, come here and bath with me in the moonlight it's important to appreciate the beauty of the night and dawn once in a while, am I right". Keiji just stood there, astonished, when Bokuto gestured him to stand right next to him. Closing the space between their shoulders Bokuto relaxed even more and began to humming to some unknown tune. It was Keiji's turn to smile wide with content. Time went by as they talked about everything and nothing. His star felt closer than before. He doesn't remember what the time was when they went to bed that night, but the sun was already starting to paint the sky when they decided they should probably sleep.

Before entering their futons Bokuto turned around. "You know what Akaashi, that was really nice. I felt like I was closer to you then usually. Ohhhh and, it's not like you are distant or anything just I think you keep a lot of things to yourself. I enjoyed talking to you like this, if you are up to the idea of doing this time to time, I would be super happy". Like a flower in the bloom, Keiji could not control his expression of happiness. He blames this ungodly hour for this. A blush spread all over his face he could only muster the strength to say, "It would be my pleasure Bokuto-san". With a smiling face, he went to sleep, deciding that the dawn is now his favorite time of the day. What he missed was the flushed face of the ace. Bokuto didn't get a wink of sleep that night.  
Their talks in the ungodly hours continued after that. With each talk, they grew closer. Konoha even pointed out that they have some "mysteriously gentle feel" to them when they are just talking. Most of the time, it's over the phone and then Keiji doesn't have to worry if his blush is showing. The only bittersweet memory concerning their talks in the time of dawn is when they lost Nationals.  
~  
During his last Nationals Bokuto unlocked something new to all of them and absolutely got over his mood swing. That _"something"_ was the line that the other players couldn't pass. It meant that Bokuto is soaring even higher and the rest of the team could only be there for him as support. Feeling disappointed and tired, eyes puffy after all the crying, Bokuto came to him and proposed that he should sleep at his house that night. Bokutos parents weren't home, they were on the business trip which was perfect because both of them needed some peace.

It was unspoken, but lately, they were both aware of the closeness between them. It felt nice and so natural now and desired that they chose not to comment on it. Both took long and relaxing showers calming themself down. Keiji called his parents and told them where he was staying. He loved his parents, but their compliments weren't enough right now. Right after he hung up there stood Bokuto with his hair down and in his sleepwear, looking a bit drained but not sad. He felt the tension between them, but it was nothing unpleasant. They both wanted something but Keiji still didn't let himself hope too much. He didn't even register when his body moved across the room into the already opened arms of his star. They stood there, at the center of the room, hugging each other tightly and quietly. Taking in each other's scents as they couldn't let go it, Bokutos strong arms squeezing him as if he would disappear any second. Minutes felt like hours and never letting go Bokuto led him to the bed where they sat down Keijis head-on Bokuto's shoulders. Fingers naturally intertwining they began talking about everything leading up to this moment and Nationals.

Guilt started to eat up Keiji again, but then his star always knows what to say when it matters the most. " Keiji, for the past two years you and the rest of our team were more than amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better team and a better setter. We as a team have done everything we could, I as an ace could've have done more but what's done cannot be undone. We can only move forward". He was looking at him so gently that the tears just started flowing on their own. "But Bokuto-san If I was mor-", "Ohh no Keiji, like I said you were perfect now and what's done it's done okay". He lifted his chin and wiped off his tears while talking, "You are the one who understands me the most and you are the person to who I could always tell all of my worries without any second thoughts. You are so kind-hearted, hard-working that it always made me proud to be your senior and the one who can hit you tosses". He paused for a second. Keiji looked at him with his, again, puffy eye. Never tearing his eyes from Bokuto's he felt his face being cupped as the latter continued talking." I.. Keiji I'm so grateful for you, ever since you showed up life is even more beautiful, well..umm you are beautiful, strong, and kind and I love it when you smile or when we are just talking or playing or doing really anything together. What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Keiji. I love you a whole lot. Keiji could not believe what was he hearing, but it felt too perfect. He began laughing with the widest grin ever and he could see Bokuto's mouth forming a smile of their own.

_**God damn it,**_ they have just lost a whole National tournament, and here he is a few hours later again almost at dawn with Bokuto who just declared his love for him. If happiness could be personified, he would gladly say he is a perfect example. He brought his hand to Bokuto's face, pulling him down into a kiss that was filled with so much love. Sun was again starting to paint the night sky when he said "I love you too, Koutarou. So much. That night they both fell asleep with tangled limbs whispering sweet nothings.  
~  
Years down the line and they are now living together. With Bokuto being the professional player now and him being an editor their schedules aren't always matching up, but one thing always stayed the same. Every morning they wake up with the first rays of the sun and those are Keijis dearest moments. Dawn is the time when he is the only one who sees the side of the world beloved volleyball player. And when Koutarou opens his eyes filled with nothing but love and looks at him, he feels like he is the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thought about the soft bokuaka, and If you want you can find me on twt @aquaunderlight.  
> Once again thank you for reading this 🥰.


End file.
